2014-07-04 - Rainbow Projectiles!
The double doors are open and Celeste has Krishna in the ducal bedroom resting where Celeste can hear or see if Krishna's in distress while she works, peering at thick and dusty tomes. Krishna thought she was starting to feel better yesterday mid-day, but then, she started to get a fever and become more fitful. Poor Celeste had to step aside from being kicked and punched at, and even bit at times as she went from threats of violence to saying Celeste wouldn't get any satisfaction from hurting her. Of course, she wasn't seeing Celeste during those moments, that was all hallucinations. There were groans of pain as the muscles were sore, and Krishna slept a lot. This phase has not completely passed however, but at least she's awake again with a groan. Her lips dry and cracked, the fever still raging, and the breath coming harshly. Yep, she is definitely miserable. A knock at the door, even if it's open, and there's a petite blonde peering in. "Hey, Celeste, you around? I thought I'd stop in and see how things are going." There's a cough behind Amy as she knocks on the door. There stands Lucian with a couple of parchments tucked under his arm, "Princess, you do know we have pages to announce you. You don't have to skulk around." He says with a easy smile on his lip. He loved to pester Amy. Celeste looks up and double-takes, "Amy! Hi! I didn't expect you! Come in, just...studying..and keeping an eye on a patient." She grabs a jug of water and fills a tall glass and places a paper straw in it, moving to check on Krishna. She looks amused, "Hello, Sir Lucius. How's your lovely wife?" There is a murmur from Krishna, but she struggles to sit up, only partially getting there as she accepts the glass with the straw, taking a much needed drink from it and wetting her lips. Her hazel eyes with green flecks appear sunken in due to the exhaustion of being sick, and the blankets are tangled up about her from her fitful sleep. But Celeste is there, something that triggers a memory in Krishna. Celeste = Feel Better, so her presence is accepted without fuss now that the hallucinations have faded...for now. Amy steps to one side at the sound from behind her, and she smiles at Lucian. "Sir cousin," she greets him. "I'd have an easier time with that if duke Trist hadn't pulled back my honour guard." That said, she turns to look over the patient, automatically. Celeste's reaction gets a big smile. "I come by here more often than that! Just you're not always here." There comes a voice at the open doors. "That's true. She was here yesterday, even," says the voice. Micah, red hair pulled back out of his face with a leather cord, resumes moving forward. He stops again standing where he can see, and yet be out of the way. "Anything I can help with?" That seems to be directed at the medical folks in the room. He's not. Medical. But he can fetch and carry for sure! Celeste blinks and looks up, "Excuse me, his grace what?" She blinks, "Micah! It's been some time. Well, Lady Krishna might appreciate it if someone laid some cool compresses on her." She smiles to Krishna, "Drink slowly or you might make yourself ill." Lucian nods, "Well he is the Duke. I'm sorry I can't countermand that." He nods to Micah. He says as he steps more fully into the room. "She's well. She join us like this one did on the recent expedition. I've brought reports for you to review." He steps up to look at Krishna, "And what's wrong with her?" All the people starting to crowd around, and the noise, and Krishna's expression becomes a little on the violent, but in pained side. But what does she do? Her voice cracks as she motions Lucian closer, "Come 'ere a second Lucian," she says states, her voice cracking as her finger beacons to Lucian. Amy looks back and smiles at Micah briefly. Then she looks back at Celeste. "I don't think he was happy with my reasons for not living here, but choosing to live at the palace." She shrugs, her Royal guards left at the gatehouse. "In any event, it was some time ago." Now she looks over to Krishna, checking out what is wrong with her, as Lucian asks. And as the patient requests Lucian in particular, Amy steps back. "Cold compresses. I can do that." Micah shuffles out for a few moments, and returns with a cool bowl of water. This is set off to the side and one of the compresses within it pulled out. He rings it out a little so it's not sopping wet and moves to do as asked. Cool compress to forehead, but the motions are slow, quiet, and completely unthreatening. He smiles to Amy and has a nod for her. "That's been..." He ponders that, voice quiet. "Several months, at least." Celeste sighs, "Mandrake plague. She came here because she blamed Mandrake for getting sick, I don't think she grasps what's about." She blinks and frowns, "I thought your father provided your honor guard." She exhales and nods, resisting the urge to undermine her mate's ruling, "I wondered what that had been about. How are you, Micah?" Lucian nods, "Sure, Krishna, Are you sure you don't want Celeste or Amy. They are better healers than I." He gesters a wave in greeting to Micah. Not wanting to ignore Krishna. He walks up to the side of the bed, "It doesn't work like that. It only afflicts Mandrakes." Micah's hand is waved away, and a slurred, "Don't touch," comes from Krisha, suspicion and wariness in her expression. She even balls up a fist as if to punch out at poor Micah. But...Lucian is suddenly there, when did he get there? Ah well! Krishna gives herself a mighty tug! Well mighty to her with her feeling so sick, right so she leans over the bed and....BLAAAAAAG! Rainbow colors all over Lucian boots and then...another splatter as the young woman throws up again! She almost falls off the bed into her own vomit she is so exhausted afterwards! But she then spits and groans in pain and suffering. "I...still blame...you." Awww, the warm and fuzzy feelings from her toward Lucian! Micah is likely thanking his stars and garters he wasn't standing right there! Though he has a chance of catching some of the splattering. Amy is feeling really glad she's standing back at this point, yes. Her eyes widen a bit, and she winces. "That's got to hurt, though love the colors," she murmurs. A glance over at Celeste, and she says, "Yes, I have Royal guards, they're at the gatehouse. It's fine, I don't need Mandrake guards. Though I do appreciate Lucian loaning them to me for a while. That was nice." Even if Luc's boots have just been totally painted rainbow. Stomach of steel apparently - but then, she is one of the medical types. Micah grimaces. "Well, technically she's right in that, I suppose, on the blame. Only people she could get it from are us Mandrakes." He glances over to Lucian and finger waggles a wave at him. His hand with the cold compress is waved away, and he's suddenly grateful that he's standing on the side of the bed /opposite/ from where Lucian is. Rainbow boots! After the rainbow vomit, Micah attempts another deposit of the cold compress to the forehead. The balled up fist? Completely ignored. If she punches him, she punches him, no worries. "Mmm. Yes. Lovely colors." He has stomach of steel for /some/ things.. Lucian says flatly, "Lovely." His nostrils flare and he he exhales a bit of smoke and steam. But he remains there with his hands balled into fist. He's counting to 10. Then finishing his count. "Dutchess, the reports." He says making a squishing sound as he steps over to the table laying them down, "I'll leave the newest Mandrake in your and Amy's hand. Have you told her the Mandrake Plague is lethal?" Then he goes squishing out. Celeste siiiighs, "Well. As if we needed any further evidence it was the plague." She shakes her head, "Why couldn't the plague be something that makes us think we're a fuzzy kitten, or living our favorite hopes and dreams." She looks to Micah, "It's not contagious. She cannot in fact catch it from us. She must have Mandrake blood to contract this disease. It travels esoterically, through the common bloodline. That's why it cannot be contained." She summons a servant who fetches a sick pail and a mop-and a towel for Lucian to stand on, she calls, "STOP!" it's a command, and a rather irritated one at that. Krishna moans, "Must...murder him...and Brand...both." She goes to try and get the glass with the straw, but her forehead as a cold compress on it and she glares at Micah suspiciously as if the many rather than trying to help her is trying to plot her demise. She is burning up still. "Have to survive till then." "Who are you?" Krishna would sound more growling, except her voice breaks as she glares at Micah. Nope, not the least bit friendly, especially when sick and weak like a kitten! Amy simply stands back and watches as Celeste gives orders, takes names, and tells Lucian to stop. That's enough to have the blonde move to block the door. If she gets there before Lucian. "C'mon, now, dragon general sir," she says. "Let's get the boots cleaned up first?" Lucian frowns, "I'm just going to remove my ruined boots." Then go flying through the city cause he's in a cross mood and finding being human a bit too restraining at the moment. Micah rolls his eyes at Celeste. "I know that. I was being facetious." He looks back to Krishna. He may well be trying to plot her demise! He looks sneaky! Okay, no, he really doesn't look sneaky at all. He isn't put off at all by the growling, suspicion, or glaring. "Micah de'Mandrake," he supplies to the question. Celeste siiighs, "By tracking sick all over my floor. My children play on this floor." she siiighs and looks to Krishna, "This is Lord Micah de'Mandrake, he's a good man, he is only here to help you feel more comfortable, because he is a kind man." She looks to Amy, "Did Sir Lucian truly take off across the city?" her tone pained and a touch exasperated. Sure other dukes and duchesses had their issues but none had to deal with a family full of dragons. When the servant arrives. Lucian removes his boots and holds them for the servant, "Bag these have them burt. Then go down and find the bleach. Mix it with hot water and mop the Dutchess floor." He then shrugs, "Will that suffice?" Amy smiles at Lucian, as things get moving. "Sorry," she tells him, with some sympathy. Hey, she is a younger dragon even than he is! But once the boots are off, she gets out of his way. Krishna's hazel eyes narrow at Micah's own hazel eyes. "I'm thinking I don't care." She's sick, miserable, sweaty, sore, throwing up...she was seeing and hearing things earlier...yep, she's moody as all get out. Lucian is getting out while the getting is good! Micah isn't a dragon at all! He's the calm, mild mannered one in this room, apparently. Also amused. He points over at Lucian. "Looks like he's right there, to me," he says. His hazel eyes sparkle with amusement as he smiles down at Krishna. "Hey, you asked." Celeste nods once to Lucian and sighs, "Yes, Thank you. At your leisure." She releases him and Sighs, "It gets better." She looks up, "No, I've not told her about the other stages." Krishna looks suspiciously over at Celeste, "Wha' you not say?" She then looks back at Micah, "You look like an moron. Stop smiling." Glower! Glower! Glower! She's sick and miresable and someone's smiling, yep, far from pleased. She then growls to herself, "Don't want to be Mandrake...you are all crazy." Amy laughs. "Oh, it's not so bad. At least it's not getting you maybe married?" she says, though there is a very wry look to her face. "And there are benefits." Micah grunts, but that smile doesn't fade. "I haven't seen any benefits," he points out to Amy. He snorts at Krishna. "I'll make you a deal. I'll stop smiling on the day you stop glowering." He stares at her for a moment, that smile still in place. "Don't worry, it's horrible but you'll survive." Celeste looks to Krishna, "Yeah, We are but so is everyone else in amber so it's nothing special." She sighs, "We'll you've been through the rest. The last stage is dropping dead which is why you're restricted to the grounds for the time being." She blinks and looks to Amethyst, "Wait, what? What's getting who almost married?" She looks at Micah, "Surely not you?" Krishna opens her mouth, then closes it at Micah's offer and glowers at him again. She then grunts, "Only if the guy isn't the one getting knocked up with the spawn." But a pause, then, "What?!" And she's coughing again, and gagging a little, and this time she kinda throws up and kinda dry heaves in the bucket beside the bed. That drop dead thing has her mildly concerned thank you very much! Amy says soothingly to Krishna, "It's okay, you get better again." Seriously. Yes, from death. She sighs, looking over at Celeste. "No, not Micah. And it's not official, so you know, maybe. And maybe not. I guess it all depends on whether King Viktor thinks it's a good idea or not." A pause. "And whether or not I decide it's a good idea or not, but I'm still hoping he won't, and I won't have to." Are you all confused yet? Micah gets a glance, and another smile. And is Lucian still here to hear all that? Micah rolls his eyes at Celeste. Again. "Have you heard anything about me getting married? No? Then obviously not me." And again, he rolls his eyes at Celeste. "Scare the girl to death why don't you," he says. Back to Krishna. "Yes, you'll drop dead, only you won't be /dead/ dead and you'll recover from it." He nods to Amy. He clearly understood exactly what Amy was talking about. Celeste blinks and peers at Amethyst mentions her baby daddy, "What has King Viktor..." She blinks and turns to GAPE at Amethyst, "Is THAT why you asked me about Viktor few weeks back?" She then frowns, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Amethyst, I don't care what your father says. The choice is yours" She looks to Micah, "sorry, a lot on my mind, a bit scattered." She looks to Krishna, "You recover, it's more like hibernation, but it happens suddenly so you're kept safe til it comes and goes so there are no...unfortunate accidents. You don't have to like us, but we're going to keep you safe anyway." Krishna pales even more if it was even possible! "I...have to trust crazies to guard my dead, not dead body?" Her voice is shaking. And she then dry heaves into the nearby bucket again before spitting into it. "Ugh....sucks....to be a....Mandrake." Amy makes a face and shakes her head negatively at Celeste. "No, that was - Dad didn't tell me, so I had no clue. Until King Viktor told me which was well after that conversation with you and Marlene." She takes a breath and then she looks over at Krishna. "Yeah, well, at this point, I think it really just sucks to be you, the rest of us are doing okay." She pauses. "So, if this one here is a Mandrake, how is she related?" Micah nods to Celeste. That smile hasn't faded at all. He came into the room with it. It's gotten bigger, and gone back to the size it was when he came in, but it's perpetually there. "It's alright, Celeste." He looks to Krishna and chuckles. "Oh, I don't know. I'm doing just fine being a Mandrake," he says. To Amy he shrugs a little bit. "I have no idea. Celeste? You have any clue?" Celeste shakes her head, "I don't, I haven't gotten around to prying who her parents are. Wanted to get her well. Don't stop from asking on my account." Krishna then points fist toward Micah, "You are closer...fist, meet your mouth. I think I...got vomit still on it...too, for special effects." That's her response about asking about her parentage. "Really Celeste. Getting sick...magically gave me...my memory back, thank you," note sarcasm. "Amnesiac, huh?" Amy asks, and then she chuckles. "No worries, I'm sure we'll find out eventually. Though I have to agree with you - that does suck. But hey, at least the squirrels weren't attacking you in the hospital. That's a bonus." She glances over at Micah with amusement in her eyes, directed at her own time being sick, before her attention is back on Krishna. "So, take it easy there, and you will get better. That much we can say. And we /can/ help, if you let us." Micah raises a brow at Krishna. "What gave you the impression I'm stupid?" He grins at her and keeps his face out of reach for punching. If she wants to punch him, she'll have to settle for something /not/ his mouth. He glances over to Amy and smiles to her. He's heard a few stories.. Celeste sighs, "Your memory will return, and the sickness will pass. It has it's benefits but perhaps not everyone agrees as to what those are. Krishna groans, "Need rest...go away...I'll stab you later," her words slurred. No, she isn't all there right now as her fever seems to spike and her eyes get heavy, and the so-called fist sway punch toward Micah falls mega-short before her arm falls to the bed. Yep...she will stab you later. Wait, you who? You all, you Micah, you Amy, you Celeste? Oh my! She can try. Amy inclines her head, smiling. "On that note, I should leave you to your patient. "Unless you want to come out and have some some tea or something?" That to Celeste. "Feel better, now. And hopefully we'll meet in better circumstances next time." Oh my indeed. Micah snags the compress off Krishna's forehead and drops it into the bowl, taking out the one that's in there already. He wrings it out and leaves the old one to soak up the cold water. The fresh one gets laid over Krishna's forehead. Whether she's going to stab or not later, she'll have to find him first! Hah! He glances over to Amy and nods to her. "Tea sounds good. I think I'll join you. This one seems to be going into a sleepy phase." He remembers his own. Celeste Smiles to Micah and Amy, "It's good to see you two. Shame little Arturo's down for a nap."